miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 Sep 2017
09:42:30 CBOT Bot Noir: King Henry V, please don't swear! 09:42:30 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:42:46 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 10:07:08 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 20:43:36 CHAT Tansyflower: (marinette) 20:53:34 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 20:53:45 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Hi! 21:03:54 CHAT Tansyflower: (marinette) 21:03:54 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:15:39 CHAT Tansyflower: Hello! 21:16:46 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: So many spoilers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:20:57 CHAT Tansyflower: Tell me about it! I still haven't processed a majority of them! 21:21:04 CHAT Tansyflower: What are you most excited for? 21:23:25 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I'm excited to see the new Kwamis. They are so adorable. They look like little shopkins figures. :D 21:26:13 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm so happy I was right about the Chinese-zodiac themed kwamis! I'm eager to see them, although I hope most of them aren't recurring; we don't need too much superheroes in Paris. (tikki) 21:26:37 CHAT Tansyflower: If they make plushies for all of them, I'm going to be swimming in so many kwamis... XD 21:27:40 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Me too. But I don't want half the class to earn a miraculous. That plot line is a bit cliché. 21:28:16 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Just think about it. The fandom want Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, Sabrina, Nathaniel, Alya and Nino with a miraculous. 21:39:15 CHAT Tansyflower: If we honestly only get the confirmed five with Miraculouses, I think it will be fine, although we know there is at least one other character with an unknown Miraculous in the future. 21:39:35 CHAT Tansyflower: Sorry I keep responding after minutes. I'm making pages for the new hinted villains. 21:44:54 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Speaking of new villains don't you think the fat blue villain at the top left (from the e Jour des Héros pster) looks like the Gorilla? 21:45:25 CHAT Tansyflower: We think it is. It's really hard not to think it's anyone else. That man was already nicknamed the Gorilla, for crying out loud. :D 21:46:05 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: But for safety reasons, will you keep his civilian identity unknown for now? 21:47:33 CHAT Tansyflower: I don't know, but I think we'll probably add it to his page and use our akumatized villain spoiler precautions, as we have with Gabriel and Penny. 21:48:37 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Sounds like a good idea. This wiki is getting filled with spoiler templates. Is it frustrating to hide all the spoilers? 21:53:57 CHAT Tansyflower: Definitely. We're happy to protect spoilers for fans who don't want to know them, but it's difficult and nearly impossible, even with all of the templates put in place. 21:59:05 CHAT Tansyflower: We're at the point where we could really use released episodes in order to start being able to protect less pages again. 22:01:41 QUIT GalapcticUniversegem906 has left the Ladyblog 22:03:11 JOIN GalapcticUniversegem906 has joined the Ladyblog 22:03:56 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Episodes no longer being standalone males life easier for us 22:04:05 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Makes 22:04:44 CHAT Tansyflower: Definitely. I think it's safe to say we've gotten plenty of spoilers now. :P 22:06:11 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I think the white villain is riposte and she might be Kagami 22:12:12 CHAT Tansyflower: I think so, too. 22:12:45 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm interested to see what she's like. As long as their isn't any romantic tension, though; we've got enough love triangles going on with Lila and Chloé in the mix. (chloe)(lila) 22:16:09 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I miss the chat. It used to be more active before. I hope this wiki gets more active in december. 22:18:13 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: It gets more cimplicated if you ship the superheros with he same sex 22:18:21 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: *the 22:21:12 CHAT Tansyflower: I don't know what you mean by the latter comment. 22:21:32 CHAT Tansyflower: And I bet it'll thrive more on the chat once new episodes are released that the fans can discuss and gush over. 22:22:48 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I meant if you ship the superheros with same sex. Like Volpina with Ladybug or Ladybug and Lila or Volpina wih Marinette or Marinette and Lila 22:43:45 QUIT GalapcticUniversegem906 has left the Ladyblog 22:44:26 JOIN GalapcticUniversegem906 has joined the Ladyblog 22:45:41 QUIT GalapcticUniversegem906 has left the Ladyblog 22:50:09 CHAT Tansyflower: Yeah, I don't know, bt people do it. 22:50:32 CHAT Tansyflower: 'Tis a show meant to confuse people with love, after all. XD 23:03:58 CHAT Tansyflower: I think so, too. 23:03:58 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm interested to see what she's like. As long as their isn't any romantic tension, though; we've got enough love triangles going on with Lila and Chloé in the mix. (chloe)(lila) 23:03:58 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I miss the chat. It used to be more active before. I hope this wiki gets more active in december. 23:03:58 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: It gets more cimplicated if you ship the superheros with he same sex 23:03:58 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: *the 23:03:58 CHAT Tansyflower: I don't know what you mean by the latter comment. 23:03:58 CHAT Tansyflower: And I bet it'll thrive more on the chat once new episodes are released that the fans can discuss and gush over. 23:03:58 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I meant if you ship the superheros with same sex. Like Volpina with Ladybug or Ladybug and Lila or Volpina wih Marinette or Marinette and Lila 23:03:58 CHAT Tansyflower: Yeah, I don't know, bt people do it. 23:03:58 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:07:48 JOIN Volpinette has joined the Ladyblog 23:21:02 CHAT Tansyflower: Hello! 23:31:10 CHAT Volpinette: Hi. 23:35:33 CHAT Tansyflower: How are you? 23:37:19 CHAT Volpinette: I'm looking at pics of Ladybug and Volpina becoming a couple. They're my OTP. 23:37:35 CHAT Volpinette: Sorry for messaging your and NintendoSoul's ip. 23:37:59 CHAT Tansyflower: That's okay. You didn't know, and I don't think it did any harm. ;) 23:38:32 CHAT Volpinette: What are you doing? 23:38:43 CHAT Tansyflower: Tidying up the wiki. 23:39:02 JOIN Coffeecrab has joined the Ladyblog 23:39:04 CHAT Volpinette: You work so hard on this wiki. 23:39:12 CHAT Volpinette: Hi 23:39:16 CHAT Coffeecrab: Hello 23:39:47 CHAT Coffeecrab: I'm a Miraculous fan 23:40:12 CHAT Volpinette: We all are. 23:40:37 QUIT Coffeecrab has left the Ladyblog 23:41:02 CHAT Volpinette: Sweet. 23:41:54 CHAT Tansyflower: Thanks. A lot of us do, and I'm proud at how much we've gotten done it it. 23:43:01 CHAT Tansyflower: We're happy to be a good resource for fans. :) 23:44:14 CHAT Volpinette: I love this show. But I hate how they always get ambitious and tooooooooooooo generous when it comes to spoilers. 23:45:08 CHAT Tansyflower: Agreed. The marketing has no idea how to balance out the right amount of spoilers. I feel really bad for Thomas and the crew who want to surprise the fans. 23:46:11 CHAT Volpinette: It doesn't kill to lay off the spoilers. I really hope they don't spoil Marinette or Adrien getting akumatized (if they ever do) at least keep those a surprise. 23:46:36 CHAT Volpinette: Thomas must be very furious! 23:47:28 CHAT Tansyflower: It's poor tact, to say the least. I've seen a lot of companies be much better at wisely releasing spoilers, and usually only by accident do large spoilers come out, like leaks or hacks. 23:48:34 CHAT Volpinette: Me too. They should prioritize what to spoiler and what not to spoil. It's not a hard job. 23:49:03 CHAT Tansyflower: There's better ways to keep excitement during a long, long hiatus between seasons. 23:50:08 CHAT Volpinette: There's rumors that season 2 will air in France tomorrow. Is that true? 23:52:33 CHAT Tansyflower: I don't think so, or else there would have been more build-up, I think. But it could be possible. I'm sure news on will explode everywhere if true. 23:52:44 CHAT Tansyflower: *news on it 23:56:07 CHAT Volpinette: There should be a spoiler released before the release. The fandom are waiting for the season 2 trailer since Feb. I wonder what "soon" means to Miraculous creators. 2016 04 23